roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beowulf ECR
}} The Beowulf ECR is an American Battle Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 21 or can be purchased with credits. History The Beowulf ECR (E'ntry - '''C'omplete 'R'ifle) is a variant of the AR-15 platform chambered in .50 Beowulf from Alexander Arms. It features a flat-top receiver, a 16.5 inch (42cm) barrel, and a standard Picatinny railed gas block. The rifle is sold standard with black furniture.https://www.shopalexanderarms.com/Rifles-_50_Beowulf_Entry_-_Complete_Rifle.html The .50 Beowulf cartridge was developed by Bill Alexander, Alexander Arms' namesake, as a cartridge designed for hunting. The cartridge is proprietary to Alexander Arms' weapons and upper receivers. The cartridge is designed to perform at the limits of what the AR-15 bolt can handle. The bullet itself has similar ballistic performance to the .45-70 Government, being a heavy bullet (300-400gr standard loadings) with a low velocity that can punch through brush easily in order to kill game animals. The model in game appears to have customized iron sights, and a basic stock. '''In-game General Information The Beowulf ECR is a high-damage battle rifle, sporting a two-shot kill (2SK) up close. At longer ranges, the weapon becomes a 4SK to the body—on par with most other members of its class. Range is fairly average for its class, with its damage drop-off commencing at 80 studs and ceasing at 150 studs, resulting in a good 2SK distance of approximately 82 studs. It is also notably has the fastest automatic rate of fire (RoF) of any battle rifle in-game, at 780 RPM. This equates to the weapon having the fastest time to kill (TTK) of any fully-automatic weapon, excluding headshots. Headshots do not reduce its TTK up close—only at longer ranges. Magazine capacity is quite poor, at 10+1 rounds—more akin to a designated marksman rifle. Coupled with the high firerate, the weapon's ammunition consumption rate is very high. Reload times are relatively quick, however, with a tactical reload only taking 2.1 seconds to complete and an empty reload taking a moderately long 3.1 seconds. Usage & Tactics The Beowulf ECR is best for one-on-one engagements, where it can easily outgun any lone player given its incredibly quick TTK. Due to its combination of a high fire rate, high recoil, and small magazine capacity, it is generally best to avoid head-on engagements with a group of enemies. Such scenarios favor high-capacity weapons that can stay on target under sustained fire, like the M60 or the Colt LMG. The weapon suits a slower, more methodical playstyle. While stealth is almost always the best option when using the ECR, it is completely capable of a headlong assault using bait-and-switch tactics. Singling out one or two enemies at a time means the ECR can quickly dispatch any other enemies in the area simply by gradually thinning the herd. However, should more than three enemies lock their sights on the user, it is wiser to run and restart the process. The small magazine size and high fire rate means reloads are often frequent and can often result in an untimely death if the user is not careful. After killing a target from their flank, it may be wise to switch to a secondary weapon to tackle any possible foes that may be lurking in the area, before finding cover and reloading the ECR. At the same time, however, the ECR's faster reload speeds mean that if there's a second or two of a break in a firefight, the ECR can top right back up and be ready to shoot again. Something that can alleviate the small magazine size is the weapon's three-round burst function. This not only helps conserve ammunition, but also takes advantage of the ECR's long 2-3SK. Any accurate user can take out three-to-four enemies within a single magazine, while using the burst mode. Something to note is that the ECR, when set to full-auto, plays strangely like a more tame M231. The ECR, when aimed, has a strong vertical displacement much like the M231's, trading the M231's physical gun recoil for camera shift on the ECR. This means that the ECR should be aimed at someone's torso or legs for consistent headshots while aimed down sights in full-auto. This consistency continues to the hipfire characteristics, as the ECR has an incredibly stable hipfire that despite model recoil completely demolishes anyone unlucky enough to walk into the crosshairs. The ECR is so uncannily stable that with a Vertical Grip it becomes perfectly capable of running and gunning like a carbine. Given the already low muzzle velocity, the penalty for using a suppressor is less noticeable—and given the importance of surprising the enemy and suitability for flanking and stealth-based tactics, suppressors can be a valuable addition to a user's loadout. This will, however, penalize the ECR's ability to be a flexible DMR or close quarters sweeper. Conclusion As this is a weapon with the highest potential DPS in the battle rifle category, it is best used for short to medium range. The ECR's biggest play is that its automatic mode can quickly dispatch any enemy within close range, especially with its extremely stable hipfire characteristics. While using it as a DMR is much more difficult, it is entirely possible, letting the ECR be flexible as a run-and-gun stealth attack weapon or a medium-range DMR. Pros & Cons Pros: * High damage—2SK up close. * Fastest reload in class. * Extremely fast TTK, fastest out of any automatic when not going for headshots. * Clean iron sights. * Second fastest fire rate in-class. (Beaten by the AK12BR's 1000 RPM 2-round burst.) * Most suppressors don't reduce shots-to-kill (STK) requirement. * Extremely stable hipfire. * Access to a three-round burst mode, unique to the class. Cons: * High aimed recoil. * Slowest muzzle velocity in-class. * Small magazine capacity. * High ammunition consumption rate. Trivia * Currently, this is the only AR-15 model in game using the standard A2 style handguard. The other AR-15 rifles in game use a railed handguard. * Alexander Arms doesn't sell the ECR with sights. The iron sights in game are third party customized sights. * The Beowulf ECR in-game could be considered as a spiritual successor to the AR-15/50, a battle rifle from the CTE that shot the same cartridge as the Beowulf ECR. * Even though classed as a battle rifle in game, the .50 Beowulf is not a "full power" military cartridge. It is indeed developed for rifles, but its main purpose is for sport and hunting. Its power is also highly comparable to some cartridges, e.g the .500 S&W, which is developed for revolvers. * The Beowulf ECR was added in 3.13.0 of Phantom Forces on 30th September 2018. * The ECR has the same magazine reserves to the Beowulf TCR before Version 4.0.0. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Battle Rifles Category:AR-15 Family